Trick or Treat
by greenikat89
Summary: Oneshot: Leon was going to end up having nightmares for life. He'd never been afraid of Halloween but a scarecrow, a tinwoman, a witch, and a girl with ruby slippers make him see otherwise. He should have never opened his door. Cloud/Leon


**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

A/N: In honor of Halloween (which I well know is next week) I give you this little one shot. The costumes in the story are the female versions of the 'Wizard of Oz' ones and I must say Leon looks adorable. Poor man.

Oh, and the little rhyme thing I don't own either. It's one version of many that's sung and I give credit to whoever thought it up.

Warnings: Uhh, fluff, OOC, evil women plotting, slash, crossdressing.

* * *

Someone was knocking on his door and Leon raised an eyebrow, looking over at the clock mounted to the wall. No one should be out this late and if it wasn't for the fact that Yuffie had gone to Aerith's for the night, he would have suspected the girl was up to something. She _had _seemed more secretive than normal.

The knocking got more insistent and the brunette put down his book on re-routing electrical cables and opened the door to have Yuffie yelling some type of chant on his front porch.

_"Trick or treat,_

_Smell my feet,_

_Give me something good to eat!_

_If you don't,_

_I don't care,_

_I'll pull down your underwear!"_

Leon just raised an eyebrow in silent question as he stared down at a witchy-looking Yuffie. "I don't think Cloud would like that very much," he commented blandly, folding his arms across his chest.

The girl pouted and stamped her foot. "No, Squally. That's not how you do it."

Leon was now more confused than ever and he wondered if this was another one of Yuffie's things that she did. "Do what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don'tcha know anything about Halloween? You're supposed to exclaim over my outfit and give me candy." She shook her pillowcase for emphasis.

The brunette glanced over his shoulder at the calendar he could see in the kitchen. "Halloween isn't until tomorrow night," he deadpanned, having enough of Yuffie for one night as he started to close the door in her face.

She put her foot down in the path of the door, wedging it open to glare up at the man. "Oooh, and this is why we have to practice! You can't be a grouchy face when other kids ring your doorbell."

"I'm sure no one will ring my doorbell because I won't have any candy to give," Leon said patiently.

Yuffie squawked indignantly. "What? No candy? Do you _want _to get eggs thrown at your house?"

Leon leveled a glare at the girl. "If I find even one egg yolk on my front lawn…" he threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll grind up my bones to make your bread." She waved off the comment. "But Leon, you _have _to give out candy. Even if it's one piece of those yucky bathroom mints Scrooge gives out every year. At least that's something."

The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the look Yuffie was giving him. He couldn't say no to that and Cloud had commented how he loved giving out candy to the kids. Of course it might have had something to do with the tampered candy Merlin had been working on. Leon hadn't been that impressed when his hair had turned into blue yarn.

"Fine, I'll go out tomorrow and buy a bag of candy corn, happy?" he asked rather grumpily, settling his face into his customary scowl.

Yuffie beamed and clapped her hands. "All right, now we're getting somewhere. But first we have to get you in costume." She looked him over critically and Leon felt a shiver of fear go down his spine at her look. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Um, Yuffie I don't think I-" Leon began, backing up into the hallway to try to get away from the girl. He froze when he heard giggling behind him and he turned around to come face to face with three grinning girls.

"Trick or treat, Squall?" Rikku purred, holding up a bottle of shaving cream and a pink razor in the other.

"I hope you've been a good boy," Yuna teased, idly swinging a pair of lion ears around her fingers. Paine just gave a little blade of a grin, her eyes promising instant doom and endless nightmares as the four started to descend on him.

Leon started to cry.

--

Cloud was happily munching away at one of Aerith's candy apples, strolling up the hill to where Leon lived. He waved to a group of witches and ghouls, their candy bags bumping against their legs as they ran past. He didn't mind Halloween, it was a time to have a little fun and steal all the baked goods Aerith liked to hand out to the children of Hollow Bastion. And maybe get a chance to cuddle with Leon on the couch eating the tops off of candy corn and watching horror movies.

"Trick or treat!" The blond turned around to find a tin woman, a scarecrow, a witch, and a girl in ruby slippers with a blue gingham dress gathered around him.

Cloud's eyebrow quirked in question at the four girls with their bags bulging with candy. "Don't people usually ring a doorbell first?" he asked.

"Ding dong!" Yuffie grinned a particularly witchy grin beneath the green and black face paint as she held open her bag. "Now give us candy."

The blond rolled his eyes in amusement but fished around in his pockets and came up with some wrapped peppermints to give to the girls. Rikku popped her gum in satisfaction and nodded. "Well since you've given us what we wanted, you can get a treat."

The other three girls nodded and hooked their arms through Cloud's. "You know Leon never has any candy to give," the blond commented as the group steered him towards the brunette's house. The lights were off and Cloud wondered if Leon was even home.

The four shared a secretive look that sent a shiver down Cloud's spine. "I don't think that'll be a problem this year," Paine said cryptically as she rang Leon's doorbell.

"Trick or treat!" the girls yelled in a sing-song voice and the door hesitantly swung open to reveal the missing member of the girl's group.

Cloud's mouth dropped open as he took in the slender tail, the fuzzy arm warmers, and the tiny brown lace up dress complete with little round ears perched atop a messy head of chocolate locks. "Leon?"

"That's Leon the Cowardly Lion, to you," Yuffie giggled, taking a picture of Leon's mortified expression with her ever-present camera.

Cloud's expression morphed into an outright leer and he took the candy from Leon's nerveless fingers and gave the entire bag to Yuna. "Girls, I think you're going to have to find a new lion for your group. Leon's going to be busy the rest of the night."

"Wait. What?" Leon asked fearfully, gripping his tail between his hands at the predatory look in Cloud's eyes. "I thought you wanted to give out candy tonight. Cloud!"

There was a shriek and the blond pounced, spilling a bowl of mini-candy everywhere that had been situated in the hallway. Yuffie just cackled and shut the door, listening to the bumps and yelps coming from the other side.

"Don't you just love Halloween?" Paine asked gleefully as she munched on a bar of chocolate.

A low moan floating through the the cracked open windows decorated with fake spiderwebs was her only answer.


End file.
